Kibito
|japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Attendant |previous occupation = |partner = Shin |previous partner = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |manga debut = Chapter 437 |anime debut = DBK102, DBZ213 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Kai-Kai * Kiai Cannon * Materialization Sorcery * Restoration Power |tools = * Potara }} is a Shinling and the attendant of the 7th Universe's Kaiōshin Shin. After being bested by Majin Boo's resurrection, Kibito later fuses with Shin temporally, until Kibito Kaiōshin uses the Nameccian Dragon Balls years later to defuse.Dragon Ball Super episode 32 Personality Appearance Kibito is a being of tall stature, with dark blue skin — colored pink in the anime — pointed ears, and long white hair. The Shinling has a stern face with a broadly defined brow. Kibito wears the traditional Kaiōshin garb — a puffed sleeved outfit with a blue sash, dark blue pants, a dark blue robe with gold lining, buttoned at the chest, and white boots. In the anime, Kibito's outfit is colored vastly differently; the robe is colored red with gold lining, the sleeves and pants are light blue, the sash is orange and the boots are yellow. Strangely, Kibito wears the Kaiōshin green earrings, despite not being a Kaiōshin himself; in the anime, these earrings are colored yellow. Abilities At first, Kibito was not shown to possess much in the way of remarkable strength, and what his abilities were before the defeat of Majin Boo are not known. However, as the attendant to the Kaiōshin, Kibito possesses Restoration Power — abilities afforded to the acolytes of Kaiōshin, that allow him to heal wounds effortlessly. By the time of the Zero Mortals Plan, Kibito has shown extreme promise as a fighter. While not on Zamasu's level, the attendant Shinling was capable of holding his own in a fight against Zamasu — who was said to exceed the strength of the other Universe's Kaiōshin — before being soundly defeated.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16 pp. 27-32 Part III 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Majin Boo Arc Kibito alongside Shin enter the 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai and qualify after passing the preliminaries, where they meet the Dragon Team during the break before the matchmaking.Dragon Ball chapter 437 During the matchmaking,Son Gohan is assigned as Kibito's opponent.Dragon Ball chapter 438 Part IV God and God Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Universe Survival Arc Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In the manga, after Kibito Kaiōshin collected the Nameccian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. He eventually used them to defuse himself back into Shin and Kibito, much to Elder Kaiōshin's annoyance.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline During the battle with Babidi's Forces, Kibito was ultimately killed by Dabra's surprise attack.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16 In Other Media Creation and Conception Trivia *Kibito's name originates from the japanese spelling of .Dragon Ball Forever, page 158 References Category:Deities Category:Fusees Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Extraterrestrials Category:People of the Cosmos